


I should write something

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Sushi, Texting, Thunderstorms, long romantic calls with your best friend, stressed crying, throwing up on strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: A series of one-shots in no particular order of slices of life during Persona 5.





	1. Sushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before each chapter I'm going to mark where it takes place in the game in the most spoiler-free way possible, so you can read without beating the game.
> 
> Takes Place: Not long after the Space Port Palace

"You going to be okay on your own?"

The sentence wasn't that weird by itself, but coming from a cat - it gave Ren pause. He glanced up from his phone, as he pulled his sole blanket higher.

"Going somewhere?"  
"Yeah uh…" Morgana set his chin onto Ren's knee, purring quietly, "Futaba hasn't been feeling well, and I thought I could help her feel better."  
"Want help?" Ren stretched, knowing he should have gotten up already. But with the Palace taken care of, and it being a Sunday...he just really didn't want to move.  
"No...don't think so. I'm basically just going to help her relax," Morgana's eyes fell, "Not really much to do."  
"Oh."  
"Sorry…" the weight on Ren's legs somehow got heavier.  
"Nothing to apologize for. It's nice you want to help her."  
"Just feel like I should be apologizing a lot, lately," he sighed, batting at Ren's other knee.  
"Nah, you're good," Ren reached forward, gently scratching Morgana in his favorite spot.  
"Oh...man," he leaned into the touch, before suddenly jumping off the bed, "No distractions! I must go."  
"Don't stay out too late," Ren smiled, eyes falling back to his phone.  
"I...won't. I'll ask Futaba to text when I'm on my way back."  
"I can pick you up too, cuz it might rain."  
"Rain!?" Morgana lowered himself to the floor, "I...might need help back."  
"No worries. Just let me know."

It took Ren another solid hour before he actually got up and got dressed. His motivation to be a useful person, was way-lower than usual. What didn't help was that nobody seemed to want to do anything. Everyone was either busy or had caught that cold that was going around. Over half the team was on cold meds. He was glad they were just playing the waiting game with Haru's dad. If this had happened a week earlier, it would have caused some serious trouble.

> ANN: if someone could kill me  
>  ANN: that'd be great  
>  ANN: thx  
>  FUTABA: (((((((: u have what i have  
>  ANN: you just HAD to breathe on me you little gremlin  
>  FUTABA: >:U  
>  FUTABA: I AM A GERM MACHINE  
>  MAKOTO: I doubt Futaba is the source.  
>  ANN: SHE WAS THE FIRST ONE IN THE GROUP TO HAVE IT  
>  YUSUKE: Others at my school had it long before she did.  
>  RYUJI: -siren noises-  
>  RYUJI: YUSUKE IS THE CARRIER  
>  HARU: Oh!! Is everyone sick?  
>  MAKOTO: Over half of us are.  
>  MAKOTO: Futaba, Ann, myself…  
>  MAKOTO: I don't know about the others.  
>  YUSUKE: Unfortunately, I am a touch under the weather today as well.  
>  RYUJI: I still feel fine. Just busy today helping my mom.  
>  RYUJI: @REN R U ALIVE  
>  REN: i died 8 years ago  
>  RYUJI: cool a ghost friend  
>  RYUJI: little me would be stoKED  
>  REN: but im ok  
>  REN: tired but not sick  
>  MAKOTO: That could be the cold in its early stages.  
>  MAKOTO: Take it easy today, if you can. Just in case.  
>  RYUJI: damn MOM  
>  FUTABA: D:< DON'T CALL HER THAT  
>  FUTABA: it is good advice  
>  REN: yeah im not doing much of anything  
>  REN: tbh i just got up  
>  RYUJI: lakjsldkjf  
>  RYUJI: it's NOON  
>  REN: B)  
>  FUTABA: im proud 2 call u brother  
>  HARU: I didn't know you two were related!  
>  YUSUKE: They're not.  
>  YUSUKE: They simply both see Sojiro as a father type figure.  
>  YUSUKE: Despite neither one actually holding any blood relation to him.  
>  HARU: Oh!!! Thank you Yusuke <3  
>  ANN: im still dying  
>  MAKOTO: Tea is helping me considerably.  
>  ANN: what kind  
>  MAKOTO: Mint; but I imagine any flavor will do as long as it's warm.  
>  RYUJI: did u just use a semicolon in a text  
>  MAKOTO: ...Yes, I did.  
>  MAKOTO: Why?  
>  REN: Don't listen to him.  
>  MAKOTO: He hasn't even made fun of me yet.  
>  RYUJI: It's coming hold on one second.  
>  RYUJI: gotta help my mom bring in some groceries  
>  RYUJI: oKAY SO  
>  MAKOTO: I can't believe you were all quiet, waiting for him to make fun of me.  
>  RYUJI: makoto!!!!! You can relax!!!! You don't need PROPER GRAMMAR in a text  
>  RYUJI: just TYPE how u FEEL  
>  RYUJI: fuck grammar so hard that it's a whole new language  
>  ANN: okay gross  
>  RYUJI: B) i know what i said  
>  ANN: more gross  
>  ANN: ryuji come over i want to cough on you  
>  RYUJI: CANT  
>  RYUJI: also NO!  
>  RYUJI: I AM SURVIVING THIS COLD APOCALYPSE  
>  FUTABA: I HAVE A KITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
>  REN: good, he made it  
>  FUTABA: Mona says 'fuck'  
>  REN: no he doesn't  
>  FUTABA: I knOW and i want to know WHY  
>  REN: Don't make morgana say fuck  
>  FUTABA: it's my only goal for today  
>  HARU: ...Why do you want Morgana to swear?  
>  FUTABA: Imagine a cat saying fuck  
>  HARU: Okay.  
>  FUTABA: r u laughing?  
>  HARU: ...Should I be?  
> 

Ren slid his phone away, realizing he had just been standing in the middle of his room without actually moving...or accomplishing anything. His eyes moved to his TV, tempted to just play a game or watch a movie. But...he didn't want Morgana to miss anything.

With an indecisive sigh, he grabbed his bag and walked downstairs.

His bag felt weirdly light.  
Ren didn't like it.

"Staying out of trouble, I hope?" Sojiro asked, offering him a half-scowl Ren had learned was his equivalent to a smile.  
"Yup."  
"Futaba's still got that cold, so I'd give her space if you weren't already planning on it."

Ren opened his mouth to say something about Morgana helping her feel better, but quickly thought better of it. That didn't make sense to normal people.

"Alright."  
"Seems like everyone is catchin' it," Sojiro shook his head, while drying a dish, "You better not give it to me either."  
"I won't."  
"Good."

Heading out of the shop, his eyes moved up to the sky; dark clouds blocking out the sun, and any traces of blue. It...was definitely going to rain later.

Ren wandered down the street, no real destination in mind; his phone buzzing non-stop in his pocket.

> HARU: I guess I'm just still worried.  
>  HARU: I'm sorry I keep complaining at you all.  
>  HARU: We've done all we can, and I should trust you.  
>  FUTABA: Having your heart changed is a weird process.  
>  FUTABA: been there  
>  FUTABA: done that  
>  FUTABA: slept for like 2 weeks  
>  HARU: Um??  
>  RYUJI: futaba was dealing with some JACKED UP SHIT  
>  RYUJI: and we changed her heart so she'd accept some jazz that was true  
>  RYUJI: not everyone with a palace is evil  
>  FUTABA: u don't wanna know what morgana just said  
>  ANN: was it fuck  
>  FUTABA: ;; no  
> 

Sighing, he tabbed into a private chat.

> REN: im out if you need anything  
>  REN: tissues, more tea, cold medicine  
>  MAKOTO: I'm pretty sure the only cold medicine that would help  
>  MAKOTO: Can't be legally sold to people under 20.  
>  MAKOTO: :)  
>  REN: …  
>  REN: is that a no  
>  REN: cuz…..  
>  MAKOTO: Ren, please don't illegally buy me hard-core cold medicine.  
>  REN: listen.  
>  MAKOTO: I know you have a weird amount of "sources"  
>  MAKOTO: But I promise I am fine.  
>  MAKOTO: I just need rest!  
>  REN: Then stop texting and sleep.  
>  REN: :)  
>  MAKOTO: :(  
>  REN: s l e e p  
>  MAKOTO: f i n e  
>  REN: goodnight  
>  MAKOTO: See you on the other side.

Ren frowned as another text took up the screen.

> RYUJI: texting ma k o to yet  
>  RYUJI: prob asking her if she needs anything  
>  RYUJI: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  REN: yep.  
>  RYUJI: HA.  
>  RYUJI: hahahhaaaaaaaa  
>  RYUJI: DUDE UR IN DEEP.  
>  REN: I know.  
>  RYUJI: i say as if i'm anywhere near a boob  
>  REN: look in a mirror  
>  RYUJI: i hate you  
>  REN: <3  
> 

Smiling to himself, he slid his phone away and glanced up to see where he had blindly wandered. He found himself by the train platform - people glaring at him for standing in the way. Without much else to do, he headed down the stairs.

Finding himself in Shibuya, he was surprised to find it kinda...empty. Yeah, people were wandering - but about half the amount that normally were out on a Sunday. Probably cuz of the weather. Overhead, a bit of thunder groaned - causing Ren to pull out his umbrella; not really in the mood to get wet. Not that he...ever was. Just seemed like a worse idea than normal; especially with that cold going around.

The rain started to fall not long after his umbrella sat over his head; the lack of Morgana's constant voice over his shoulder, a bit unnerving. The handful of days where he had gone missing, had hit Ren harder than anyone in the group really knew. Things just felt...empty. No one yelling at him to get more sleep. No one making idle observations in class, or helping him with harder questions. No one constantly talking, even when there was nothing to say. Morgana was every bit as loud, as Ren was quiet. Together, they just...balanced each other out. He had gotten so used to the balance, he just felt...lopsided without a cat in his bag.

He...was really glad Morgana was back.  
And judging how the cat had started sleeping like a dead weight in the middle of his stomach, instead next to him...Morgana was glad to be back too.

Ren found himself in a pet store. It smelled like wet dog and that general...rodent smell. Frowning, he wandered towards the fish - just feeling like staring at some fish. It was something he used to do, before he accidentally became a criminal. Just kill some time in a pet store, looking at the animals. Never actually got any; his parents didn't let him have pets, plus his dad was allergic to most animals with fur. Dander, or something.

The fish all swam around; some looking for food, others doing...whatever it was fish did when they weren't eating. Being a fish seemed peaceful, but repetitive. 

"Hey isn't that… _him_?"  
"Him who?"  
"That kid who killed that guy."  
"Oh! The transfer student?"  
"Yeah!"  
"They...really shouldn't let him buy animals."  
"Right? He probably just wants to hurt it."

Ren took a deep breath, really wishing Morgana was in his bag to tell him to ignore them. That he wasn't what they thought he was. 

Instead, he just wandered away - hands in his pockets as his eyes studied the floor. Which...made him a bit dizzy. While his vision wasn't really bad, he still needed glasses to read without getting headaches. The lenses were progressive; slowly dipping down to his prescription, without really one at all on the top half. Normally he just wore them in class; but with the whole 'criminal element' to his life, he started wearing them more - hoping it would make people think he was less of a criminal. Didn't...really seem to do anything. It was nice to hide behind them, though. A nice barrier between him and reality.

His eyes lifted, finding himself in the cat toy area; a small smile pulling at his lips. Morgana didn't really want most of this stuff, finding it demeaning since he 'wasn't a cat'. He did, however, have nails. Nails that he seemed to like to sink into pretty much every surface in his room. The bed, his blanket, the couch, his leg. Even if it was a _cat thing_...Morgana might actually get some use out of a scratching post. 

Or be deeply insulted and yell.

Eh, he'd keep the receipt.

His eyes scanned the bigger ones, knowing they were out of his price-range. Still something that seemed fun for someone the right size. Towers stacked with beds, toys; rope tied around every post. A small one near the bottom caught his attention. It was a flat disk; a tightly woven rope spiral in basically a deep-dish plate. Even had a spot for catnip, if he felt like getting Morgana high. Was also pretty cheap. He kept it in-hand.

Next to the scratching posts, was brushes. Way...more than Ren ever thought could exist. Soft, rough; long fur, short fur. Specialty flea combs. One in a bright package was...really different. It had a part that could be easily mounted on the wall; the brush detachable. So Ren could brush Morgana with it, but also snap it to a clip on the wall, so he could handle it himself.

It was overpriced, but a good idea.

He grabbed it too.

The cashier eyed him. She was about his age, and probably went to his school. Judging by her glare, she knew exactly who he was.

"Have a cat?" it sounded more like an accusation than anything else.  
"No."

The cashier stopped mid-scan, watching him with genuine fear in her eyes. She didn't say another word for the entire transaction.

> FUTABA: i've gotten him to say the letters separately  
>  ANN: fight the good fight  
>  RYUJI: this is wild  
>  HARU: I find it amusing, if not confusing.  
>  YUSUKE: He likely refuses to swear, because Ren doesn't do so either.  
>  RYUJI: yeah idk if ive ever heard ren say fuck  
>  RYUJI: like out out  
>  RYUJI: def heard shit  
>  RYUJI: but like quietly  
>  ANN: you swear enough for all of us  
>  RYUJI: damn fucking right i do  
> 

Ren stood just outside the store - hiding under its overhang, as he received a bunch of texts. Apparently the store had bad signal.

> REN: i hate this weather.  
>  ANN: ren!!!  
>  RYUJI: right??  
>  RYUJI: wait did u actually leave the house  
>  REN: :(  
>  RYUJI: that's a damp yes  
>  ANN: surprised you didn't say moist  
>  RYUJI: damn ann who do you take me for  
>  ANN: a gross pervert  
>  FUTABA: accurate :U  
>  RYUJI: MEAN  
>  RYUJI: REN THEY'RE BEING MEAN  
>  REN: moist  
>  FUTABA: lmfaooooo  
>  FUTABA: mona is asleep on me :333  
>  ANN: pet his belly  
>  HARU: Awwwww.  
>  RYUJI: stick ur finger in his ear  
>  YUSUKE: I wonder if he dreams of being human?  
> 

Ren sighed, knowing that Morgana had been having recurring dreams about being a Shadow. He...wouldn't tell the others.

> ANN: wait where did makoto go  
>  ANN: she just kinda disappeared  
>  HARU: I hope she's okay!  
>  REN: she's asleep.  
>  RYUJI: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: wait y that face  
>  ANN: WAIT WHAT IS HAPPENING  
>  REN: nothing.  
>  REN: she just mentioned that she might nap.  
>  FUTABA: passive aggressive periods EVERYWHERE  
>  RYUJI: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ren sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose - before slipping his phone back into his pocket and heading back into the storm; umbrella overhead.

He...really needed to head back soon. 

His eyes landed on a sushi place that was cheaper than the one he had been to a few times. Around school he had heard good things about it. And he knew - for a fact - they did takeout. Standing off to the side of the road, he pulled out his phone again.

> ANN: okay i just gotta ask this on the side  
>  ANN: are you and makoto like  
>  ANN: secretly a thing  
>  ANN: or do you just like her or  
>  ANN: sorry ryuji just has me curious now and im sick and bored out of my mind  
>  ANN: entertain me with gossip  
>  ANN: ryuji won't tell me :(  
>  REN: it's nothing.  
>  ANN: wait.  
>  ANN: WAIT.  
>  ANN: back in hawaii you said you like 'really smart' girls and  
>  ANN: RYUJI SAID "HER" LIKE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE HE KNEW AND  
>  ANN: OH MY GOD YOU LIKE MAKOTO  
>  ANN: AND YOU BOTH DISAPPEARED LIKE THE NEXT DAY FOR HOURS  
>  ANN: i remember trying to get makoto to come hang and she wasn't responding  
>  ANN: and i remember ryuji asking what you were up to thAT DAY TOO  
>  ANN: and your response was WEIRD and VAGUE and  
>  ANN: omg were you with her  
>  ANN: OMG DID YOU GO ON A DATE  
>  REN: it wasn't a date  
>  ANN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> 

Sighing, he tabbed to the actual person he wanted to text.

> REN: hey is morgana still asleep  
>  FUTABA: mhm  
>  REN: think he'll wanna head back to leblanc soon?  
>  FUTABA: miss ur kitty? ;333  
>  REN: actually thinking of picking up sushi and was gonna get him some too  
>  REN: don't wanna do it if it'll be hours from now though.  
>  FUTABA: omg.  
>  FUTABA: :UUUUUUUUUU  
>  REN: ?  
>  FUTABA: do it.  
>  FUTABA: also? Pick me up some too.  
>  FUTABA: not much just like  
>  FUTABA: one thing of rolls maybe?  
>  FUTABA: if you can't THAT'S FINE  
>  REN: im on it  
>  REN: ill let you know when i'm omw  
>  FUTABA: laksjdlkfdf  
>  FUTABA: <33333333333333333333333

Heading inside, he placed his to-go order - sitting himself at the bar as he waited for it to be put together. Pulling out his phone again, he wondered how he missed so many texts in a span of...maybe three minutes.

> ANN: so.  
>  ANN: what stages are you guys in?  
>  ANN: you've been on a DATe in HAWAII  
>  ANN: she's texting you updates that other ppl don't get  
>  ANN: :) please tell me more  
> 

Ren sighed, finger twirling in his hair as he debated how to answer. Easy enough to deny. Say they were just friends. Because...they technically were. No official titles. No holding hands or kissing or anything romantic. But...that sunset in Hawaii. It...was really nice. 

Tabbing into the group chat, he decided to not answer for now.

> YUSUKE: I'm about halfway through my next piece  
>  YUSUKE: However, going beyond this sketch is something else entirely.  
>  HARU: Oh my gosh!  
>  HARU: You're so talented!  
>  ANN: Right?  
>  ANN: Just...don't model for him if he asks, okay?  
>  HARU: Wait, why?  
>  YUSUKE: I will continue to tell you that my intentions were simply artistic and nothing more.  
>  ANN: SURE.  
>  ANN: MHM.  
>  HARU: ...Oh.  
>  RYUJI: he wanted the ann boobies  
>  YUSUKE: Hardly.  
>  RYUJI: damn ann ur bobbies  
>  ANN: stop  
>  FUTABA: Inari isn't gross he's just dumb.  
>  YUSUKE: Excuse me?  
>  FUTABA: C:  
>  RYUJI: DAMN FUTABA  
>  FUTABA: mona says shut up dumbass  
>  REN: no he doesn't  
>  FUTABA: okay he says 'ryuji's just happy to not be called the dumb one for once'  
>  ANN: ryuji you're a dumbass  
>  FUTABA: mona says 'ty lady ann.'  
>  ANN: <3333  
>  FUTABA: he just made a cute noise and rolled onto his back  
>  FUTABA: he's now biting me bc i wasn't supposed to tell you that  
>  REN: stop biting  
>  FUTABA: he says you're not his real mom  
>  REN: that's a lie  
>  FUTABA: it's true but he won't admit it  
>  FUTABA: he's biting me harder  
>  FUTABA: joker he doesn't have rabies right  
>  REN: probably not  
>  ANN: the lack of certainty…  
>  MAKOTO: Hello everyone.  
>  ANN: SHE'S BACK  
>  HARU: Makoto!  
>  FUTABA: I thought u died  
>  MAKOTO: I sort of felt like I did, honestly.  
>  FUTABA: press f to pay respects  
>  REN: f  
>  RYUJI: f  
>  FUTABA: f  
>  MAKOTO: I took a long nap, and feel much better.  
>  MAKOTO: I highly suggest it to everyone who's also ill.  
>  YUSUKE: I may try that myself, shortly.  
>  FUTABA: ur just butthurt >:U  
>  YUSUKE: I'll be back later.  
>  MAKOTO: Rest well!  
> 

> ANN: a n s w e r m e  
>  ANN: i thought we were like  
>  ANN: best friends  
>  ANN: i tell u everything ;;

Ren frowned, before noticing Makoto was texting him again, too.

> MAKOTO: Hey thanks for the telling me to sleep.  
>  MAKOTO: I feel much better, as I said in the main chat.  
>  MAKOTO: It seems like such an obvious solution but…  
>  MAKOTO: Sometimes I hyperfocus on my own way to fix something, and forget there are other methods.  
>  MAKOTO: Thank you Ren <3

A smile pulled at his lips, as a bit of heat found its way into his pale cheeks; eyes locked onto the less-than symbol and three. It was just a friendly gesture, but he couldn't stop staring at it.

> REN: I do the same thing.  
>  REN: It's no problem.

He stared at the message he typed, before finally hitting send.

> REN: <3

Wanting to get quickly away from that conversation, he tabbed back into Ann's.

> REN: yeah  
>  ANN: yeah????  
>  REN: I like her.  
>  ANN: l:KJSLKDJFLKSJDFJKSFJ  
>  ANN: I FUCKING KNEW IT.  
>  ANN: I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT  
>  ANN: date!  
>  ANN: her!  
>  REN: trying  
>  REN: to  
>  ANN: ho w  
>  REN: thinking about it really, really hard  
>  ANN: :|  
>  REN: :)  
>  REN: bold to assume i know what i'm doing  
>  ANN: honestly.  
>  ANN: step one - take zero advice from ryuji  
>  ANN: he has never dated anyone ever  
>  ANN: i mean i haven't either but  
>  ANN: i'm a girl and have a better idea what's happening  
>  ANN: he barely knows wtf is going on in his own life tbh  
>  REN: true.  
>  ANN: step 2 - how flirty are your texts?  
>  REN: she sent me a heart?  
>  ANN: WHAT SHOW ME WHAT WHAT LAKJSF  
>  REN: _MAKOTO: Thank you Ren <3_  
>  ANN: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
>  ANN: HOW DID YOU REPLY  
>  REN: said it was no problem then sent a heart at the end.  
>  ANN: no quote it.  
>  ANN: line for line  
>  REN: :|  
>  ANN: do it bitch  
>  REN: _REN: I do the same thing._  
>  REN: _REN: It's no problem._  
>  REN: _REN: <3 _  
>  ANN: SINGLE LINE HEART NO OTHER WORDS  
>  ANN: bold.  
>  REN: it is?  
>  ANN: yep she's def bright red rn  
>  REN: is that good?  
>  ANN: r u asking me if making a girl you like BLUSH  
>  ANN: is good  
>  ANN: ???  
>  REN: yes.  
>  ANN: lord.  
> 

"Oh...don't look over there."  
"Why?"  
"It's that Ren kid."  
"Oh? The one that was arrested for...assault I think it was?"  
"Yeah, he like pushed a guy into traffic."  
"Damn. I thought this was a safe area, too."  
"Not when they let people like him wander around." 

Ren focused blankly on his phone screen - watching it turn black from inactivity.  
He really needed to get back. 

"Your order's ready." 

He glanced up to see a large bag placed in front of him. 

"Oh, thank you."  
"No problem, and have an excellent day! Good choice in sushi too. Enjoy it." 

He slid a decent tip into the tip jar next to him; hearing the people who had been whispering about him, make some sort of comment about that too. 

He didn't listen and headed back. 

* * *

"Feeling better?" Ren stood in front of Sojiro's house - an umbrella tilted over both him and Futaba so she didn't get wet.  
"A bit," she shrugged, "Might steal Makoto's advice and nap."  
"Just don't do it for two weeks, again."  
"No guarantee," she smiled, swiping the small bag from his hand, "For me?" 

Morgana appeared behind her, "Oh, what smells good?"  
"Ready to head back?" Ren pulled his bag off his shoulder so he could easily jump in.  
"You gonna be okay Futaba?"

She glanced up from the bag, "Yeah, mhm."  
"She's not even listening, is she?" Morgana sighed, before jumping into the bag - curling up tightly to avoid the rain.  
"Nope."  
"Wait...did you get her sushi? That smells like sushi!"

Ren didn't reply - offering Futaba a wave, before wandering off.

"Have a good day?" Ren asked, as they wandered down the street.  
"Mostly just hung out in Futaba's room. She didn't nap once. Don't...think I'll do that again unless she's really sick. I was super bored."  
"Prefer hiding in my bag?"  
"Um...yes! You go places! And even when you don't, you do stuff. Like play games or watch movies or something. She was just...on her computer. She watched some anime but I...didn't get what was happening."  
"She try to explain it?"  
"Not at all."

"Welcome back," Sojiro greeted them, as they entered Leblanc, "You take that cat out in the rain?"  
"He's fine with an umbrella."  
"Damn patient animal."

Sojiro went back to work, shaking his head.

"Chief cares so much about my well being," Morgana's voice quiet, "He acts all tough, but he's all gooey on the inside."  
"Mhm."

"You say somethin'?" Sojiro looked up, as Ren walked across the room.  
"Nope."  
"Don't loiter unless you're gonna help."

And with that, Ren headed upstairs; Morgana jumping out of his bag as soon as his normal space was within range. He stretched, letting out a loud yawn - before his focus snapped to the table on the other side of the room.

"Wait...wait," he jumped off his normal table and ran over to the other one, "Is that?"  
"Sushi? Yes."  
"Are people coming over?"  
"Nope."  
"So...it's…"  
"For both of us."

Morgana gasped, before jumping into a chair - putting his paws up on the table, "IS THAT FATTY TUNA?"

Sometimes Ren wondered what Morgana yelling sounded like to a non-Persona user.

"Yep."

Morgana shot a look up at Ren, that almost seemed teary-eyed. Could cats cry?

"I...don't know what to say."

Ren shrugged, taking a seat across from him; setting several pieces on both of their plates.

"...Thank you," Morgana's voice quiet, before he started chewing on a piece of sushi - using his paw to hold it in place.  
"No problem. Sorry I keep not being able to get you takeout the other times."  
"Wasn't really your fault," Morgana was purring, as he ate, "Stuff happened."

Ren took a bite of the rolls on his plate; surprised how good it was. It was way cheaper than the other place, but only tasted a little less fresh. He'd be going there again.

"How was your day?" Morgana asked, after devouring his rolls - Ren setting a few more on his plate.  
"Boring."  
"Do anything else other than get sushi?"

His mind slipped to the multiple people who had recognized him, causing his eyes to fall.

"Just wandered," he shrugged, hearing footsteps coming up to his room.

"Hey, kid; if you could give me a hand in about an hour, I'd--" Sojiro stopped dead in his tracks, eyes locked on the two eating sushi, "...Um."  
"Sushi place in Shibuya on Central is cheap and pretty good," Ren reported, aggressively pretending like this was a normal scene.  
"...Good...to know," Sojiro scratched his neck, shaking his head, "But if you could help me in about an hour, I could really use a hand."  
"Sounds good."  
"Also? You need a girl. Or...something."

Shaking his head, Sojiro wandered back down the stairs.

"This does look pretty weird, huh?" Morgana glanced down at his sushi.  
"Yup."  
"He thinks you're a crazy cat lady now."  
"Probably."  
"Carrying me around in your bag all the time, probably doesn't help."  
"Nope."  
"You...don't mind carrying me around with you, right?"

Ren shrugged, before purposefully letting his foot hit the bag from the pet store that was under the table. Morgana tilted his head, before dropping fully back onto the chair.

"What's that?"  
"Go look."  
"Okay."

Morgana hopped down, as Ren kept eating - feeling the plastic bag by his feet get slightly ripped apart, as the cat struggled to open it.

"Oh! _OH!_ "

Ren smiled, as he chewed - dipping his sushi into a bit of soy sauce that had come in a little packet. Feeling Morgana trying to climb his leg, he scooted back; ending up with a cat on his lap. The package that had the brush-thing in his mouth.

He dropped it onto his lap.

"This is so cool!"  
"You like it?"  
"Um? Yes!! Open it! Open it! I wanna try it!"

Ren started opening the package, as Morgana jumped back down to investigate the scratching post.

He heard a gasp, before the distinct sound of a cat clawing something.  
Ren smiled.

Pulling the wall-hanging part of the brush out of the package, he stood - glancing under the table to see Morgana flat against the scratching post. Ears down. Nails out.

He was having a good time.

"Where do you want this?" he swung the wall-hanger in his hand.  
"Uh…" Morgana glanced up from his scratching post, "On the wall over there," he motioned with his chin, before going back to the scratching post.

Attaching it by the plant, he clipped in the brush; pressing his hand against it to make sure it was steady. Seemed pretty secure at least.

"Wanna try it?" Ren remained crouched next to it; Morgana magically appearing at his side.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Try it out."

Morgana gently rubbed his side against it. Then face. Before long, he was purring, and rubbing himself all over it. It was almost like he was around treasure.

Nodding to himself, Ren wandered back over to his food and sat down. Even if the day had been...a little rough, it was ending pretty good.

"Hey...Joker?"  
"Hmm?"

Morgana padded over to him, putting his front paws on his knee.

"...Why'd you get me stuff? And sushi? Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just...had money to spend or something?"

Wiping his hands on his napkin,he lifted Morgana onto his lap.

"You're...my best friend," it felt really weird to say that to a cat, "And I need you to know that."

Morgana quietly stared up at Ren for several seconds, before pushing himself up, and rubbing his face on Ren's nose.

"You're my best friend too," Morgana's voice quiet, as Ren attempted to remove the cat hair from his nose, "Sorry I left."  
"Sorry I didn't listen."

Morgana's eyes fell, before glancing back at the sushi, "Wanna eat sushi with me until we both throw up?"  
"Sounds good."

Morgana purred, jumping onto the table, before hopping back down into his chair; paws quickly going back to holding a piece of sushi in place as he ate.

Ren smiled to himself as he glanced down at his plate.

Honestly...if it wasn't for Morgana or any of the Phantom Thieves, he really didn't know how his life would have turned out. It was technically still a mess, legally speaking. But he had friends who didn't think he was a criminal. Something to do other than school, that made his life feel worthwhile. Without any of that?

It was better to not even think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's less depressing to call your cat your best friend when he can talk  
> i guess
> 
> \---
> 
> side note: this is literally where I am in the game, so no spoilers in the comments PRETTY PLEASE


	2. Double Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: About five seconds before Casino Palace (better if you start it before reading this tbh)

It...was all falling apart.

Akechi knew.  
Sojiro knew.  
There was a bounty on their heads.  
The public hated them.  
The police were coming from them.

Ren sat on the edge of his bed, as Morgana was talking about...something. He knew he should have been listening, but couldn't concentrate. While he had told the others they'd make it through it, he honestly...wasn't exactly positive on that. It was easy to say they'd turn the tables, but none of them knew _how_. The fact was that they had messed up. Let the fame get to them, and now they'd all...what? Go to jail?

Akechi had a plan, it seemed. A plan that ended with them disbanded, if they accepted his offer.

It...was sort of their only option.

"Are you even listening?" Morgana's voice annoyed, but sleepy. At some point he had curled up by Ren's side, and rolled onto his back; little paws curled over as he glanced upside-down up at Ren. It would have been adorable, if he couldn't literally feel the stress pulling at his stomach.

"Sorry, just tired," he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, before he let his body fall back against his pillow.

"It...has been a stressful few days, huh?" Morgana rolled slightly, so he was pressed against Ren's side - fingers landing in his fur more out of habit than anything.  
"Yeah."  
"You...really helped the others. They're all scared, but you being all cool about the situation really, really convinced them that's it's gonna be okay."

Ren swallowed.

"...Especially Ryuji. I've never heard him that upset. Even with Kamoshida."

Ren's eyes fell closed, despite knowing he couldn't sleep, "...Yeah."  
"You really have a calming effect on him."  
"I guess."  
"Hey...Joker? How are _you_ handling all of this?"

Ren didn't say anything for several seconds, before rolling towards the wall, "Fine. We should get some sleep."  
"O-oh. Yeah. Goodnight."  
"Night."

* * *

Sleep wasn't happening.

Ren tried to keep his tossing and turning minimal, so he didn't wake Morgana - even if he was a pretty hard sleeper. The thoughts just...kept coming. No matter how much he tried to distract himself; no matter how hard he tried to relax - it wasn't working.

He felt like he was barely holding it together - eyes growing glassy, as he stared at a nail in the wall next to his bed. Morgana...couldn't see him like this. He needed Ren's confidence just as much as anyone else.

Shoving himself up, he felt Morgana roll towards him.

"...Joker? You okay?"  
"Yeah, just going to the bathroom."  
"Okay," Morgana growing muffled, as he curled into a tight ball.

Ren pulled the blanket slightly over him, before standing.

Wandering down stairs in socked feet, he went into the small bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he turned on the sink; letting the cool water just run over his hands for a bit, as he stood in silence.

It was happening again, wasn't it?  
He had done something he thought was right; something he hadn't even questioned once.  
And...people hated him. People thought he and the others were criminals. People thought they should go to jail.  
And - again - they didn't have all the facts. They just went off of what they were told to feel. 

The first time, it hadn't felt real. It felt like a bad dream that just kept going and going. It never really...hit him, what had happened. He had been convicted. He had been found guilty. He had been disposed of by childhood friends, and even his parents.

And now he was here.  
And it was happening again.

Ren's hands slid over his face, as he leaned heavily on the cold porcelain of the sink. He felt...tired. Sick. Terrified. But he couldn't let anyone see. They needed him; the calm and stoic leader they had all followed right into a jail cell.

What was he even doing?

Both hands that were over his features, slid through his hair as the tears broke free. A strangled sound slipping out between his lips, as he allowed the water to keep running.

He didn't want Morgana to hear him.

Ren's brow knit together as he fought it. No, he didn't...want to have a breakdown in the bathroom of Leblanc in the middle of the night. If he couldn't even hold himself together, how could everyone else depend on him? How could he get everyone through his?

It didn't matter what he wanted; because the dam broke anyway. A shuddering breath ripping into a sob. Hands falling back to his face, as he leaned on the running sink; before his legs slowly pulled him to the ground. Arms wrapping around his legs, as he buried his face into his knees.

The tears kept coming. Strangled sound suffocated in his soft sleep pants, as his fingers dug into his legs. No matter how he tried to convince himself it was going to be okay...it just felt so hopeless. Bottomless.

He was better than this.

A paw suddenly slid under the bathroom door; only catching Ren's attention from the sharp scratching sound of nails on tile. Lifting his head, he quickly shoved himself to his feet and threw water on his face to catch his breath - before turning off the water.

"You okay?" the voice muffled from behind the door, "You've been down here awhile. Did that takeout make you sick?"

Ren stared at himself in the mirror, and frowned. He looked...like hell. Eyes bloodshot and red. His shaggy hair a mess. Skin blotchy.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm fine."  
"Okay," the voice sounding further away then it did before, "I'll...leave you alone."

Ren closed his eyes, and leaned his head in his hands; elbows digging into the sides of the sink. Now he was pushing Morgana way. Great.

Shaking his head, he forced himself out of the bathroom - stepping on something just outside of the door.

His phone?

The little light in the corner told him he had a text. It...probably was what woke up Morgana in the first place. He must have brought it downstairs when he couldn't find Ren the room. The fact he had missed Morgana carrying his phone in his mouth, actually was kind of disappointing.

Leaning his back against the bathroom door, he unlocked it; holding it slightly further than was needed from his face, so he could actually read the text on the bright screen.

> RYUJI: u up  
>  RYUJI: i know this means mona is clawing your eyes out going  
>  RYUJI: WHO DARE TEXT YOU AT THIS HOUR??!?!?!?!  
>  RYUJI: followed by what i imagine is a lot of hissing  
>  RYUJI: biting too  
>  RYUJI: but uh  
>  RYUJI: yeah.  
> 

It was time-stamped for only a few minutes before.

> REN: yeah.  
>  RYUJI: oh shit  
>  RYUJI: did not expect that  
>  RYUJI: ...didn't wake ya, did i?  
>  REN: no  
>  RYUJI: it...cool if i call  
>  RYUJI: kinda want someone to talk to  
>  RYUJI: WHICH I KNOW I DID EARLIER  
>  RYUJI: but  
>  REN: call away  
>  RYUJI: damn a two word answer  
>  RYUJI: are we married now  
>  REN: yep  
>  RYUJI: cool

Ren sat down at the nearest booth, before letting himself fall backwards into the seat; legs stretched out into the walkway of Leblanc. He normally didn't spend too much time downstairs during the night, but it was...peaceful. Neon lights from outside shined in through the dark windows; casting everything in long and strange shaped shadows. It...was actually kinda pretty, if he hadn't been kinda queasy.

As his phone vibrated in his hand, he brought it to his ear.

"Full service maids, this is Becky," his tone flat.  
"Yanno, I'm still traumatized from that," Ryuji's voice sounding raspy and a bit congested.  
"Same."  
"It was like amazing and horrible all at once."  
"Mostly horrible."  
"Why did we even do that dude?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Like...I keep thinking back on it and...what was even the best case scenario there? Three dudes getting blown in the same room?"  
"Livin' the dream."  
"Gross, dude."

Ren smiled, tucking his arm behind his head. This was the most normal he had felt in...awhile.

"You're the one that found the ad," Ren noticed a piece of gum under the booth table. It was tempting to pick it off.  
"I know, I know," Ryuji let out a long sigh.  
"I feel it," Ren's voice quiet - eyes moving away from the piece of gum.  
"How is Morgana not ripping your arm off? Doesn't he get mad when people just _text_ you after bedtime?"  
"Downstairs."  
"Oh...right. I forget you can just wander down there when the place is closed."  
"Kinda peaceful."  
"Wish I lived closer so I could just wander over and chill," Ryuji sounding annoyed, "And...sorry for calling twice in one day. I mean like...who am I? Who even calls anymore?"  
"You."  
"...Walked right into that one…"

Ren let a silence fall, before he finally just...asked it.

"You okay?"

Ryuji obviously wasn't. Neither of them were.

"Bout you, dude? You never stay up this late."  
"Eh."  
"Eh?"  
"Eh," Ren repeated, hearing something soft hit the stairs.

Morgana jumped up on his stomach; somehow keeping himself light in the process. Instead of nagging him to go to bed, he loafed. Arms folding under him, eyes closing.

It...sort of spoke volumes that Morgana was't telling him to go to bed. Instead, just seeking him, and sleeping on him outside of their normal place of rest.

"Same," Ryuji sighed, "Just...can't relax. I'm better than I was earlier. Talking to you really helped. But then I just felt shitty, yanno? Like without the anger, what's left?"

Ren knew.

"...So I just sorta...dunno. It's just...it's so unfair. We haven't done anything wrong! We helped people, but everyone hates us, and we're in like...real actual trouble with the law. It's…" he cut himself off, causing Ren to pull the phone away from his ear to see if they lost signal.

The counter was still going.

"...Ryuji?"  
"Dude. I...I didn't even realize--"  
"What?"  
"You've...you've been through this. Before. This is really similar to the shit you went through with the girl and the car and the guy and the whole _reason you're here_. It's like...dude. I...didn't even realize."

Ren watched Morgana's eyes open slightly; likely from what Ryuji had just said. Suddenly, the cat felt heavier.

"It's...it's fine."  
"Not at all. I've been sitting here basically having a panic attack about my own shit, while you're like...doubling down. And...somehow you were like. Still holding your shit together at that meeting. Got everyone calmed down. Hell, you got me calmed down, and I basically broke down in front of everyone. Dude…" Ryuji paused, "I don't think anyone's said this to _you_ yet, but...Ren?"

There was more silence than needed, before he answered, "...Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay."

It shouldn't have felt like a punch to a gut, yet his free hand moved to drape over his face; hiding the glassiness of his eyes from Morgana.

"I know it's like...foggy and scary right now, but we're not completely shit outta luck, yanno? Akechi is a piece of shit, but...I'm pretty sure we can get through this, if we use him. I know he wants to disband us like the shifty fucker he is...but honestly? We'll see what happens. Even if we do disband, this is the best group of friends I've like...ever had. And there's no way in hell we'll stop chillin'. We just gotta take this one step at a time, and we'll be good. Looking at it too big picture is like...what I've been doing for the past few hours, and pretty much made myself sick from it."  
"Don't do that."  
"Thanks, mom. But...dude. Ren. You do so much for the group, you know you don't have to deal with this on your own. Yeah, you're our stoic leader and shit. But...you're also a person. I think."

"Actually, he's a cat," Morgana's voice quiet - eyes still closed.  
"...Was that Mona?"  
"Yep."  
"Weird. But, just...I know I talk to you about literally everything to help clear my head, but _bro_...know it goes both ways, okay?"  
"...Okay."  
"I mean...you don't have to talk now if you don't want to. But I'm here."

From his stomach, Morgana shifted, setting his chin on Ren's chest.

"And...I am too," his voice barely above a whisper, disappearing behind a quiet purr. 

Yeah, they'd get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello 911 p5 gave me a lot of feelings 
> 
> \---
> 
> current progress so u memelords don't spoil me: end of casino - boss fight next


	3. Undead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: shortly before the boat palace

Things could have been worse; he could have actually been dead.

Ren sat on his bed; hood pulled over his features - breath gently clouding around his lips. The space heater sat as close as his bed as felt safe; both he and Morgana pretty sure it would light his new thick comforter on fire. The room was still cold; Morgana curled up somewhere under both his blanket and legs.

For once Mona was pretty quiet - occasionally a paw would dart out to swat at Ren's hand for no apparent reason.

Cuts and bruises still littered Ren's body from the interrogation, before Sae had stepped in. It felt as though he kept finding more. Ones that were too deep to show up before, coming to the surface in a painfully hard purple plate. Cuts that he hadn't even noticed, until he bent a certain way and reopened them. It...wasn't fun.

Which was something he wanted to distract himself from. But, thanks to his current situation, he was...idle. School told that his parents pulled him for some unknown reason, world thinking he was dead.

So he was just sitting there - phone in hand. Eyes half-lidded as he stared at the small screen. Normally he never texted anyone first; just something he never really felt comfortable doing. If people wanted to talk to him, they'd talk to him. But the boredom forced his fingers to start a new message.

> REN: hey :)

He knew Makoto was class and wouldn't answer, but wanted to reach out anyway. They had started dating not long before the world thought him dead. The timing bad, but they couldn't have known. 

> MAKOTO: Hey <3  
>  MAKOTO: in class  
>  MAKOTO: call at lunch? :)  
>  REN: !  
>  REN: yes pls  
>  MAKOTO: Talk to you then <3

A smile pulled at his lips - thumb running over the screen. It wasn't even romantic, but brought a bit of heat to his cheeks. As Ryuji put it, he was in too deep.

Tabbing into another window, he knew Ryuji would be responsive.

> REN: entertain me  
>  RYUJI: renREN  
>  RYUJI: girl in front of me smells like flowers harder than normal  
>  RYUJI: like i kinda feel like i wanna throw up it's so strong  
>  REN: throw up on her  
>  RYUJI: tbh i might  
>  RYUJI: unless my stomach chills  
>  REN: aim for her hair  
>  RYUJI: ;lkadlkjfdf  
>  RYUJI: NASTY DUDE  
>  REN: :)  
>  RYUJI: what else uhhh  
>  RYUJI: teacher is totally using the lesson plan from like  
>  RYUJI: last thursday  
>  RYUJI: and nobody is saying anything  
>  RYUJI: which is even better cuz like  
>  RYUJI: it was a review of the class before that  
>  RYUJI: so im literally missing nothing  
>  REN: amazing  
>  RYUJI: hey why aren't u texting  
>  RYUJI: MA K OTO  
>  REN: class  
>  RYUJI: oh right she gets mad about that  
>  REN: call during lunch tho  
>  RYUJI: wait why  
> 

Ren frowned at his phone, realizing he just said too much. Ryuji may have been one of his best friends, but he...still didn't know. Nobody did.

> REN: cuz ur not :(  
>  RYUJI: I CAN CALL U DURING LUNCH TOO  
>  RYUJI: we both know i call you way 2 much  
>  REN: true.  
>  RYUJI: but u like it  
>  REN: also true.  
>  RYUJI: cuz i have a nice voice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  REN: eh  
>  RYUJI: < / 3  
>  REN: <3  
> 

Setting his phone on his lap, he slid his hand under the blanket - Morgana grabbing at it.

"Hey there," he wiggled his fingers, feeling Mona's claws dig into his skin.  
"Bored!"  
"Me too."  
"Wanna play a game? Watch a movie?" Morgana poked his head out from the side of the blanket, "We could eat snacks!"

Ren's eyes fell to his lap as he considered the idea - before his gaze shifted to the shelf next to him. Using his old TV normally meant sitting on the couch. But...that required leaving his bed; which was the warmest place in the room.

"Stay under the blanket," he patted Morgana's head, before sliding himself to his feet.

Rolling his shoulders, he moved over to where his TV sat, and began unplugging the wires.

"Joker...are you limping?" 

Glancing over his shoulder, he could only see Mona's nose poking out from under the blanket.  
"Probably."  
"You feeling okay?"  
"Yeah," he spooled up the wires around his hand.  
"Just...bruises from the police?"

Ren made a soft grunt in reply, before pulling the TV into his hands.

"Oh! Be careful!"  
"I am."

Setting the TV carefully down on the shelf, he plugged everything back in - catching Morgana staring at it with wide eyes.

"Oh! I see!"  
"Figured we could stay warm."  
"Smart! Smart!"

Rolling onto his side to face the TV, Morgana slid up against his chest - head poking just over the top of the blanket. Ren flipped on the TV, before wrapping his arms around Mona - trying to regain some of the warmth he had lost.

It was a random daytime soap opera about...twins. Or clones. Or something. It was hard to follow - lots of people accusing each other of sleeping with each other.

So, this is why he stopped watching TV.

"I...have no idea what is happening," Morgana sighed, as Ren set his chin on top of his head, "I think I like the commercials more than the show."  
"Same."  
"Let's see what else is on."

Ren grabbed the remote, flipping to the next channel - finding the news. There was a report about how there was a sudden surge in people buying more fish. It...was actually kind of interesting.

"They get it," Mona's voice quiet.  
"Fish sounds good."  
_"Can we get sushi?"_

Until school was let out for the day, Ren was supposed to stay indoors and out-of-sight. After all, he was supposed to be dead. Or - in the case of school - back with his parents. It was easier to blend in when people his age were also walking around. 

"Not today."  
"Aw, mean."  
"We can't leave for…" he pulled out his phone, "...Five more hours."  
"Uhg."

Realizing he had a text, he unlocked it.

> ANN: every time ppl mention shido at school  
>  ANN: i wanna stab them with a pencil  
>  RYUJI: do it  
>  ANN: NONE OF THEM ARE EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO VOTE  
>  MAKOTO: An interest in politics at an early age is something that I typically would not be annoyed by.  
>  MAKOTO: However, this is...rather difficult to witness.  
>  HARU: :(  
>  YUSUKE: I'm also hearing quite a lot of Shido at my school, as well  
>  YUSUKE: Some of the things I overhear hardly seem possible for even a well-minded politician to accomplish.  
>  MAKOTO: With all the chaos that has been happening this year, people are clinging to hope.  
>  ANN: hope in a JERK  
>  RYUJI: wOO TELL EM  
>  HARU: it's actually rather tragic, if you think about it like that.  
>  HARU: These people want things to get better, and they see Shido as the way to get there.  
>  MAKOTO: It's...hard to realize the public will be let down, yet again.  
>  RYUJI: AT LEAST THE PHANTOM THIEVES ARE ALWAYS HERE FOR THEM WOO  
>  FUTABA: whether they like it or not >)  
>  RYUJI: sHE'S AwaKe  
>  FUTABA: aM i  
>  REN: no  
>  FUTABA: cool going back to sleep bbl  
>  REN: wait no  
>  ANN: futaba gets enough sleep for all of us  
>  RYUJI: jelly  
>  ANN: wait ren  
>  ANN: what do u even do during the day???  
>  ANN: you're not allowed to leave leblanc right?  
>  REN: right  
>  HARU: Oh! That sounds…  
>  RYUJI: ass sucky  
>  HARU: Yes, that.  
>  RYUJI: Haru u should swear more  
>  HARU: I should?  
>  RYUJI: u got that adorable innocent vibe  
>  RYUJI: imagine someone's reaction to u saying fuck  
>  RYUJI: 100/10  
>  HARU: I...don't know.  
>  ANN: stop corrupting her asshole  
>  RYUJI: right we already have a girl that does  
>  ANN: EAT ME  
>  RYUJI: later ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: NOPE  
>  ANN: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE  
> 

Ren laughed under his breath, as Mona made a low sound.

Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, Ren shifted slightly - seeing Sojiro carrying a tray.

"Morning."  
"Hey."  
"Cold one, huh?" Sojiro set the tray down on the table - two plates, one with curry, one with something else he didn't recognize.

Normally he just ate breakfast before the shop opened - but he had...overslept. Since he died to the world, he noticed himself needing more sleep. Wasn't like he had anything to do during the morning, anyway.

"Yeah," Ren sat up - pulling Morgana onto his lap, "You...didn't have to bring up--"  
"I know," Sojiro smiled, pulling a fork and napkin out of his apron's pocket, "Wanted to. Business is...slow, because of the snow, so I figured I'd see what you were up to."  
"Oh."  
"Trying to stay warm?"  
"Yeah," continuing to hold Morgana in his arms, he stood - half-shuffling to the table next to Sojiro to try to hide his limp.

A hand reached out and pulled his hood down, "Man...they really did a number on you, huh?"  
"...Yeah," he half-pulled his face away, as he glanced down at the food, "Thanks for the curry," he pulled his hood back up.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to pry. Things have just been so hectic, haven't really had a chance to ask if you were...okay. And - I get it. I know you put on a strong front for your friends. They...all depend on you. I see it every time they're in here. But you also had the literal shit beaten out of you."  
"I'm...healing."  
"Been sleeping a lot."  
"...Yeah."  
"Sae make sure you didn't get a concussion?"  
"...No?"  
"Jesus. You should get checked out," he pat Ren on top of the head, "I need to get back, but…" he hesitated, "Take care of yourself, kid."

Ren watched Sojiro leave - idly aware of Morgana sliding off his lap, and onto the table.

"He made me food!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah!" he stuck his paw into the pile of what looked like brown-rice, "Oh this smells so good!"

Ren smiled to himself, as he ate some curry; feeling the warmth from both the food and the spice, thaw his body from the inside out.

"Chief really cares for you," Mona looked up from his small pile of food - a piece of rice sticking to his nose.  
"Yeah. He's a good guy."

> RYUJI: maybe they'll let me go home  
>  ANN: um you threw up  
>  ANN: ON SOMEONE  
>  ANN: im personally making u get away from here  
>  HARU: That poor girl.  
>  YUSUKE: Was it really that difficult to excuse yourself to the bathroom?  
>  RYUJI: IT JUST KINDA...HAPPENED.  
>  RYUJI: burp gone wrong  
>  ANN: what is this  
>  ANN: ELEMENTARY SCHOOL  
> 

Ren's brows rose, not realizing Ryuji had been serious about his stomach feeling off. Noticing he had some other texts, he tabbed into the other windows.

> RYUJI: dude.  
>  RYUJI: it happened.  
>  RYUJI: i'm literally hiding in the bathroom  
>  REN: how's your stomach?  
>  RYUJI: ur the first person to actually ask me that  
>  RYUJI: tbh i do not feel  
>  RYUJI: ok  
>  RYUJI: at all  
>  RYUJI: blew chunks on hot girl  
>  RYUJI: was sent to the nurse's office for obvs reasons  
>  RYUJI: did not make it to the nurse's office before  
>  RYUJI: round 2  
>  REN: :(  
>  RYUJI: :(  
>  REN: go home  
>  RYUJI: once i'm like  
>  RYUJI: certain i'm not gonna redecorate the hall  
>  RYUJI: gonna do that.  
>  RYUJI: so could we like  
>  RYUJI: nOT do momentos today?  
>  RYUJI: i mean i guess u guys would be fine but  
>  RYUJI: ;;  
>  REN: wasn't planning on it  
>  RYUJI: ur 2 good 2 me  
>  REN: i know  
>  REN: feel better.  
> 

> MAKOTO: Sorry for talking in the group chat after telling you I was in class.  
>  MAKOTO: I swear I'm not ignoring you!  
>  MAKOTO: I just happened to glance at my phone and ended up being drawn in.  
>  MAKOTO: I'd much prefer to just be talking to you, honestly.  
>  MAKOTO: Which...actually sounds really mean to everyone else.  
>  MAKOTO: I'm going to stop sending texts now, before I say anything else stupid.  
>  REN: you're good - you don't need to explain  
>  REN: ever  
>  REN: miss you.  
>  REN: <3.

He smiled at his phone, causing Morgana to run across the table.  
"What am I missing?"  
"Ryuji threw up on someone," he shrugged, "And just texting Makoto."

Unlike everyone else, Morgana knew. It would have been impossible to keep from him, anyway.

"Oho! Steamy stuff?"  
"No."  
"Cute stuff?"  
"Kinda."  
"Did...you send a heart?"  
"...Maybe."

Morgana flattened himself to the table, "So cute."

Ignoring the cat, he kept eating curry - stretching his legs out under the table. He felt several bruises and cuts protest at the action; causing him to wince slightly.

"You should see Doctor Takemi. She's just down the road, so we could go there before school is out," Morgana batted at his food as he spoke - spreading it around the plate.  
"Maybe."  
"Chief was right about the concussion you know."  
"I know."  
"You have seemed super out of it."

Ren moved his food around on his plate, not wanting to glance up at Morgana.

One of the benefits of wearing his glasses more often, was that people couldn't read him easily. While he knew he wasn't the most expressive person, his eyes seemed to give away everything. With glasses, a glare normally kept a nice distance between him and everyone else.

> REN: are you busy today?  
>  TAKEMI: Good morning to you too.  
>  TAKEMI: I don't have any more medical trials, if that's what this is about.  
>  TAKEMI: But if you just want to see my face, I don't have any appointments until the afternoon, then I open up again this evening.  
>  TAKEMI: Aren't you busy being dead, though?  
>  REN: very

* * *

Ren walked down the stairs; hood pulled over his features, with Morgana shoved into his bag. The general aroma of Leblanc was heavy with coffee and curry; a once weird smell to him, now just made him feel at home.

"And where do you think you're off to?"  
"Clinic down the street. It's not far."  
"Oh...well, don't do anything reckless or draw attention to yourself. Don't forget you're dead, after all."

Ren glanced around the empty cafe, wondering why nobody wanted coffee on a cold day. Probably because it required going out in the first place.

Nodding, he walked out the door; pulling the hood even further down his features.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the clinic.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you so soon," Takemi glanced up from a magazine from behind her counter, "Right...you're not in school, huh? Because the whole 'being dead' business," she winked, "So, what can I do for--"

Her eyes widened, as he got closer to the counter - feet that were propped up, quickly being put back on the ground.

"What the hell happened to you?"  
"Nothing good," he tried to offer a smile, but a split in his lip reopened - causing it to quickly slide away.  
"My office. Now."

He hopped up on the table - setting his bag beside him. Normally Morgana wandered off whenever he helped with medical trials, but he really wanted to be with Ren for this.

Takemi came in a moment later - clipboard in hand. She yanked down his hood harder than Sojiro had - hand grabbing his chin so she could examine his face, "Just the face? Or is there damage elsewhere?"  
"Elsewhere, too."  
"Strip."  
"I'm underaged."  
"I know, dumbass. Keep your panties on. Literally."

Ren shoved himself back to his feet - slowly shedding the layers and layers of clothing he had wrapped himself in, to avoid the cold. Takemi watched him a moment with folded arms, before she turned and started opening cabinets - pulling on a pair of rubber-gloves, before taking out jars of...other things. He didn't know what they were, and probably didn't want to.

She turned back as he sat himself back on the table. Ren's face red; eyes focused on the tile.

"Aww, look at that red face," she moved forward - putting a hand on his chest to force him to sit up straight, "Wow. They really beat the living hell out of you, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Wanna tell me what happened?"  
"Not really."  
"C'mon. I already know your secret identity."

Taking a deep breath, Ren ran his hand through his hair, "Police."  
"That's...hmm."  
"Pretty much."  
"I feel like you and the law just don't get along."  
"We really don't."  
"Happen during the whole 'we caught their leader and he killed himself', bullshit?"  
"Yep."  
"So..." she grabbed an oversized swab and dipped it in something clear, "You didn't go down without a fight??"  
"I didn't fight back, once they caught me."

Takemi was quiet for a moment, before she started cleaning his cuts. A few of the bruises had gone...further than bruises - especially around his ribs.

"So they capture a literal child, beat the hell out of him...and, what? Hope you'd confess?"  
"They drugged me too."

Takemi abruptly stopped what she was doing - eyes locked on his, "Are you serious?"  
"Yep."  
"What'd it do to you?"  
"Messed with my head. Hard to focus."  
"They call it a truth serum or something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Fun fact, there's no such thing."

Takemi went back to work, causing a faint hiss to fall from Ren's lips.

"Stings like a bitch, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's how you know it's the good stuff."

She was quiet as she worked - more blood than he was expecting staining the cleaning swabs.

"Any direct blows to your head? Do you remember?"  
"I…" he hesitated, honestly not sure - causing him to shrug.

"Considering the amount of bruising...I'm going to check for a concussion. Now look into the light," she held a tiny flashlight that was way-too-bright, directly in front of his eye. It kinda hurt, "Pupils seem to be contracting normally. Been noticing any dizziness? Queasiness? Probably involving motion of some form? Like...motion sickness but worse."  
"Just...really tired."

Takemi made a soft sad sound - hand falling into his messy hair, "I bet."  
"No concussion?"  
"Not that I can see. I'm guessing your extra fatigue is coming from...well, your body has been beat to hell. It needs energy to heal. On top of that, there's the stress of all the crazy shit that's going on in your life right now; half of which I'm sure I'm not even remotely aware of. How about...eating? Are you eating enough? Drinking enough water?"  
"Think so."  
"That's my guinea pig," her hand landed in his hair again, causing a faint smile to pull at his lips, "Next part is going to make you hate me, though."  
"...Why?"  
"Few of these gashes need stitches, bud."  
"...Really?"

None of them really seemed that deep.

"Mhm. Don't worry; I got the good numbing stuff."

Morgana poked his head out of his bag, to offer Ren a cat-smile of encouragement.  
Takemi noticed.

"O-oh...kay. Cat. There's a cat in that bag."  
"Yep."  
"Right, so that's normal for you?" she quickly regained her composure, raising a brow.  
"Pretty much."  
"Cute cat," she wiggled a finger at him, "Make sure he stays in his bag though. Can't have him shedding all over my exam room."  
"He'll stay."  
"Don't think I've heard of a purse-cat," she pulled out something that looked like a hook, and thread, "Feel like purse-dogs are more common."

"I'm one of a kind," Mona purred, leaning his chin on the zipper of the bag.  
"Aw, little meow. He chatty?"

Ren smiled, then shrugged, "Kinda, yeah."  
"Best cats will have a full convo with you."

A faint laugh fell from Ren's lips.  
If she only knew.

"I mean everyone ends up looking like a dumbass. Did you know cats don't really meow without humans around? It's them basically making talking nonsense words at us, to try to communicate. So when a person and cat meow at each other - nobody is understanding anything. And I think that's beautiful. Beautiful nonsense."

"I make perfect sense," Morgana's voice quiet.

Ren jumped as something cold touched his side - glancing down as she numbed the area. Or...that's what he assumed she was doing.

"So there are...two wounds I'm gonna stitch up. Both are pretty small, but I'd prefer to be safe rather than sorry with these," Takemi nodded, "You squeamish?"  
"Don't think so?"  
"Well, I really don't recommend watching me stitch you up anyway. It's...hard on the human mind to watch a needle go through its own skin."  
"Oh."  
"I'm going to keep talking to you - but I'd like you to stare into those pretty blue eyes of your cat. Sound good?"  
"Yeah."

He could feel her hand on his side - but concentrated on the texture of Morgana's fur as he felt something sharp touch his skin.

"So how's being dead?"  
"Boring."  
"I can imagine. I about had a heart-attack when I saw the news report. Knew it had to be fake."  
"How?"  
"I'd like to think I've gotten to know you _pretty well_ over the past few months. You're not the sort to kill yourself when you're backed into a corner like that."

It...was a weirdly inspiring thought.

"So if it was true, I knew someone was doing something illegal."  
"Sorry I worried you."

She patted his shoulder, "First one done. Not so bad, right?"  
"Yeah."

"I know you're busy doing hush-hush stuff these days but...if you can just give me a week of not running around, I'd super appreciate it."  
"A week?"  
"Yep. These stitches will bust open if you exert yourself too much."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm the worst."

* * *

"Oh...that sounds awful," Makoto's voice quiet over the phone, "But at least it's been taken care of. You really should have gone sooner."

Ren sat next to his space-heater, with Morgana upside-down on his lap.

"I know."  
"No concussion, though! That's good. I...can't believe I didn't even suggest you going to the doctor," she sighed, "I'm the _worst_ girlfriend ever."

Ren smiled, still liking how the word sounded.

"Lie."  
"Stop it," she giggled, bringing a bit of red to Ren's cheeks; a quiet _so cute_ coming from the half-unconscious cat on his lap, "Oh no."

"Oh no?" Ren heard a voice in the background that sounded like Ann's.

_"I knew it! I knew it!"_  
"It's...it's not--"

The call abruptly cut out, causing Ren to glance at the screen - a flashing _CALL ENDED_ with a ten minute time-stamp glaring back at him.

"Think Lady Ann just found out," Morgana continued to not move - enjoying the direct heat of the space heater.

Ren's phone suddenly vibrated over and over in his hands.

> ANN: YOU.  
>  ANN: i just heard something VERY INTERESTING  
>  ANN: from a certain queen  
>  REN: really?  
>  ANN: doN'T PLAY DUMB  
>  ANN: unless………………  
>  ANN: question - does makoto have friends  
>  ANN: outside of us  
>  ANN: cuz i ALSO may have just found something out  
>  ANN: that will TOTALLY ruin ur day :(  
>  REN: :(  
>  ANN: ;; oh no  
>  ANN: okay ren i feel like  
>  ANN: i gotta be the one to tell u this  
>  ANN: makoto was talking to someone on the phone during lunch, right?  
>  ANN: and……..  
>  ANN: god this feels shitty.  
>  ANN: heard her refer to herself as their girlfriend.  
>  ANN: :(((((((((((((  
>  ANN: i'm  
>  ANN: sorry.  
>  ANN: I KNOW A BUNCH OF CUTE GIRLS  
>  ANN: you're BETTER THAN HER  
>  ANN: hell just date ryuji  
>  ANN: you 2 are basically married lbr  
>  REN: :)  
>  ANN: …  
>  ANN: ok so  
>  ANN: is that  
>  ANN: sarcastic smiley?  
>  ANN: you've been dating ryuji this entire time?  
>  ANN: did we start dating when i wasn't paying attention?  
>  ANN: FUTABA???  
>  ANN: HARU????????  
>  ANN: THAT HOT DOCTOR WE SAW THAT THE SHRINE???????????????????  
>  ANN: ren she's way too old for you!!!!!  
>  ANN: that's ILLEGAL  
>  REN: ann.  
>  ANN: yes what  
>  ANN: SORRY I'M TEXTING SO FAST I'M JUST  
>  ANN: HAVING A LOT OF EMOTIONS  
>  REN: she was talking to me.  
>  ANN: ………………………………………  
>  ANN: L:SKDJF:LSJDFLKJSDKJF  
>  ANN: :LSKJDFLKJSD:LKFJLKJ!!!!!!!  
>  ANN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A new message popped up, causing him to leave Ann to her own devices.

> MAKOTO: So.  
>  MAKOTO: I think...I may have revealed we were dating to Ann.  
>  MAKOTO: I'm sorry.  
>  REN: I let her talk herself into thinking you were talking to someone else  
>  REN: and she started apologizing  
>  MAKOTO: You...are so mean.  
>  REN: :)  
>  MAKOTO: <33  
>  MAKOTO: Oh, by the way - I won't be able to hang out after school today :(  
>  MAKOTO: I promised my sister I'd make dinner tonight and I still have no idea what to make.  
>  REN: Curry.  
>  MAKOTO: I don't know how.  
>  REN: Want Sojiro's recipe?  
>  MAKOTO: Wait, you'd really share that with me?  
>  REN: Of course.  
>  MAKOTO: I suddenly understand why Ryuji and Ann keyboard smash in excitement.  
>  MAKOTO: I'd owe you so much!!!!!!!  
>  REN: Want me to email it? It's kind of long.  
>  MAKOTO: PLEASE.  
>  MAKOTO: You are the best!!!!  
>  REN: I know ;D  
>  MAKOTO: <3333333333  
>  REN: <333333333333  
> 

> ANN: okayyy i'm calm  
>  REN: ru tho  
>  ANN: NO  
>  ANN: TWO OF MY FAVS  
>  ANN: ARE!  
>  ANN: DATING!  
>  REN: :)  
>  ANN: HOW LONG  
>  ANN: why didn't you tell me RIGHT awAY  
>  ANN: i feel so happy but betrayed rn  
>  REN: nobody else knows  
>  ANN: ;akljskdljf  
>  REN: and a few weeks  
>  ANN: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  ANN: wEEKS  
>  ANN: nOT DAYS  
>  ANN: u r a turd  
>  REN: i know  
>  ANN: a TURD.  
>  ANN: but seriously!!!  
>  ANN: CONGRATS  
>  ANN: have u touched her boobs yet  
>  REN: …  
>  ANN: what don't judge i'm living vicariously thru u  
>  REN: isn't this...more of a question for her?  
>  ANN: i'm friends with her, but can't exactly ask if she's banged my bff  
>  ANN: it FEELS WEIRD  
>  REN: but it's fine to ask me  
>  ANN: yup!!<3  
>  REN: amazing  
>  ANN: okay let's start slow.  
>  ANN: holding hands/cuddling y/n  
>  REN: y  
>  ANN: ;lakjsdlf !!! adorable  
>  ANN: gentle kiss/peck y/n  
>  REN: y  
>  ANN: ohohooho  
>  ANN: oPEN moUTH kiSS  
>  ANN: tongue is optional but encouraged  
>  REN: this is getting weird  
>  ANN: ANSWER  
>  REN: y  
>  ANN: omg.  
>  ANN: MAKEOUT?  
>  REN: y  
>  ANN: gET IT  
>  ANN: okay the big one  
>  ANN: s e x  
>  ANN: my sweet ren  
>  ANN: have u become a man  
>  ANN: and dicked down on a makoto  
>  ANN: ?????????  
>  REN: y……...do u want to know?  
>  ANN: ………………………………..  
>  ANN: ur killing me ren  
>  ANN: actually killing me  
>  REN: :)  
> 

He tabbed away from the window to quickly email Makoto over the curry recipe; getting a bunch of popup notifications in the process.

"How are you feeling?" Morgana didn't move as he spoke, "Forgot to ask after you left the clinic."  
"Better."  
"Good! Didn't realize how bad you were until she started putting you back together. I'm glad Chief brought it up."

Ren hummed in response - eyes still on his phone.

> RYUJI: dude  
>  RYUJI: i'm SORRY  
>  RYUJI: i was gonna call u as soon as i got to my place  
>  RYUJI: but i passed the FUCK out  
>  RYUJI: and literally just woke up  
>  REN: it's cool  
>  REN: feeling better?  
>  RYUJI: yeah! Way better  
>  RYUJI: totes almost puked again on the way home but  
>  RYUJI: made it  
>  REN: good.  
>  RYUJI: also ann is like  
>  RYUJI: texting in all caps  
>  RYUJI: and talking in riddles  
>  RYUJI: f e a r  
>  REN: it's cuz she found out makoto and i are dating  
>  RYUJI: …….  
>  RYUJI: is this how ur dropping it on me dude  
>  REN: yep  
>  REN: surprise  
>  RYUJI: i  
>  RYUJI: im so HAPPY  
>  RYUJI: DUDE  
>  RYUJI: YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND  
>  REN: :)  
>  RYUJI: dude YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL  
>  RYUJI: FOREVER.  
>  REN: :))  
>  RYUJI: like bACK WHEN SHE WAS STALKING THE PHANTOM THIEVES  
>  RYUJI: now u date  
>  RYUJI: im so proud  
>  RYUJI: im TEARING UP  
>  RYUJI: my SHITTY DAY IS SO MUCH BETTER.  
>  RYUJI: but uhhhh  
>  RYUJI: excitement sorta  
>  RYUJI: tossing my stomach  
>  RYUJI: im calling u and crying in ur ear in spirit  
>  RYUJI: but...think im gonna pass the fuck out again.  
>  REN: Feel better.  
>  RYUJI: how are u like  
>  RYUJI: genuinely the nicest guy i've ever met  
>  RYUJI: you listen to people and help them become the best versions of themselves???  
>  REN: you have a fever  
>  RYUJI: TRU.  
>  RYUJI: nAP.  
>  RYUJI: bye bitch

Ren sighed, dropping the phone onto Mona's stomach - getting a faint grunt from him.

"Hey!"  
"Sorry."

The phone started buzzing over and over again, causing Morgana to purr along with it.

> YUSUKE: Why are both Ryuji and Ann texting me in poorly written riddles?  
>  FUTABA: they r trying to subtly tell u that queen and joker are dating  
>  HARU: What?!  
>  HARU: That's lovely!  
>  MAKOTO: Oh.  
>  MAKOTO: Wait...how does Ryuji know?  
>  REN: My fault.  
>  MAKOTO: Well, I guess it's public now.  
>  MAKOTO: Ren and I are, in fact, dating <3  
>  HARU: Congratulations!!! <333  
>  ANN: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
>  ANN: BEST. DAY. EVER.  
>  RYUJI: guess who forgot to put his phone ON SILENT  
>  ANN: my dad  
>  RYUJI: then start calling me daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: thanks, i hate it  
>  FUTABA: ren, is this flirting?  
>  REN: yep.  
>  RYUJI: wait hold up  
>  HARU: It is quite adorable <333  
>  YUSUKE: I have been thinking it was only a matter of time.  
>  ANN: n o p e  
>  RYUJI: sorry ann we gotta date now  
>  RYUJI: the public demands it :\  
>  ANN: …  
>  RYUJI: my mom isn't home ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: try again when you don't smell like vomit :D  
>  RYUJI: THAT'S NOT A NO  
>  ANN: def not a yes either :D  
>  FUTABA: ren translate  
>  REN: more flirting  
>  FUTABA: got it  
>  ANN: IT'S  
>  ANN: NOT  
>  ANN: FLIRTING  
>  RYUJI: just accept it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: no ;;  
>  RYUJI: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: i HAVE STANDARDS  
>  RYUJI: time to lower them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: ren  
>  ANN: help  
>  ANN: best friend  
>  RYUJI: sorry IM his best friend  
>  FUTABA: actually mona is his bff >:U  
>  FUTABA: then me.  
>  ANN: how does makoto fit into this?  
>  FUTABA: top tier  
>  ANN: makes sense  
>  ANN: so makoto, mona, me, futaba, everyone else, ryuji  
>  ANN: ???  
>  RYUJI: uM  
>  RYUJI: reNREN????  
>  ANN: :KSJDFLKJ  
>  ANN: what the FUCK is renren  
>  RYUJI: an adorable nickname  
>  ANN: @makoto ur bf has a bf  
>  MAKOTO: I know, and accept it.  
>  ANN: lkjal;sjkjadf omg.  
>  RYUJI: nobody can get in the way of our love  
>  ANN: weren't u trying to get into my pants like  
>  ANN: 2 seconds ago  
>  RYUJI: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ANN: sTOP WITH THAT STUPID FACE :KSDJFLK  
>  RYUJI: n e v e r

Ren locked his phone - setting it to silent as he set it on the floor. He...was already tired again - eyes drifting to the bed behind him. There were still a few hours to go before people would be out of class, and he could actually leave Leblanc without it being a risk.

"Wanna watch more TV?" he asked Mona, poking him in the center of the stomach; causing a paw to swipe at him.  
"No poking! And...yeah! Maybe TV is better now," he rolled off Ren's lap and jumped onto the bed, before worming himself under the large comforter, "Oh! Still warm!"

With a soft smile, Ren carefully pushed himself to his feet - before climbing back under the covers and turning on the TV. Morgana quickly found his spot back against his chest, happily purring.

Setting his chin back in place on top of Mona's head, Ren quickly felt his eyelids growing heavy. Blinks becoming longer and longer, as the comfort and warmth began to pull him away from reality. A soft smile spread across his lips, as he slipped away.

* * *

"This show is somehow just like the other one," Morgana's voice quiet, "Wait...is it the same one? But the actors look different. What do you think, Joker?"

No response.

"...Joker?"

Morgana squirmed slightly to try to see his face - only then realizing that Joker was passed out. Which...yeah, made sense. He had been dead quiet for awhile. Not that he was really a talkative guy; but with how much he had been sleeping, it was hardly surprising.

Settling back down in place, he purred a bit harder - hoping that helped him sleep. Maybe with everything that doctor lady had done, he'd feel better. 

Even though Joker wouldn't admit it, this entire thing with Shido had really, really shaken him up. That look on his face when he heard Shido's voice was...well, Morgana honestly thought he was about to pass out or something.

Hopefully they'd figure out the keywords soon, and could take this guy down.

Joker - at the very least - deserved that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever ren sleeps, mona wins
> 
> -
> 
> SORRY IT'S SO LONG I HAVE NO CHILL
> 
> CURRENTLY I'M: ...in the final palace l;akjsdlkfjsdf PROBABLY will finish this weekend, according to friends who've already beat it :V


	4. Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: The night after the Final Battle :)

Ren sat with his knees pulled to his chest - eyes focused in the moonlight pouring in through his window.

Momentos was gone.  
The Metaverse was gone.  
The Holy Grail was gone.  
Morgana was...gone.

Everyone within the group was excited; proud of everything they had accomplished. After all, they had done it. Stolen the treasure at the heart of Momentos, after taking on a literal God.

So, why did he feel sort of like he was going to be sick?

Resting his chin on his knee, he unlocked his phone.

> REN: sorry about tonight  
>  REN: just had a lot on my mind from the fight earlier  
>  REN: super tired and stuff.  
>  REN: <3333

The texts had been sent within minutes of Makoto leaving. She...picked up something was wrong. Something he wasn't telling her. So she left, annoyed. Their last evening together, ruined because he couldn't hold his composure.

Because he was turning himself in, as soon as morning hit.

But...it was the only way. The only way to keep everyone safe, and help push Shido's case over the edge - and finally get him put away.

The only problem was that Ren would be put away too. From what Sae was saying, it wouldn't be...gentle. Solitary was a very likely option, considering that he would be admitting to breaking probation with a slew of other crimes that were associated with the Phantom Thieves. His only hope of ever seeing daylight again, was that murder would not be among them. Considering how the authorities seemed to feel about him and his friends, it...was likely this was it.

Saved the world from a God that wanted to see it in ruin, get a life sentence.

That was fair.

Ren ran his hands through his shaggy hair, while staring at his phone. He just...needed her to respond. A simple heart. A 'no worries.' Even if it was just her brushing him off, it would have made him relax, even just a little.

Without Morgana threatening him to sleep, he doubted he would. Before the cat had started controlling that aspect of his life, he had been...bad at going to bed at a decent hour. He wasn't necessarily a night-owl, he just...didn't mind operating on less sleep. Plus he liked how quiet it was at night.

He tabbed into another window, just...needing to reach out.

> REN: hey  
>  ANN: holy fuck you texted first  
>  ANN: MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS  
>  ANN: Ryuji's awake too lemme  
>  _RYUJI has been added to this group_  
>  RYUJI: whuddup bitches  
>  ANN: is it too late to kick him  
>  REN: yes  
>  RYUJI: :( y u gotta be like that  
>  ANN: :)  
>  RYUJI: wtf y is ren awake too  
>  ANN: dunno he just texted me 'hey' so  
>  RYUJI: YOU TEXTED HER AND NOT ME  
>  RYUJI:  < / 3 :(  
>  REN: cant sleep  
>  RYUJI: wait why isn't-------------------a;lkdjf oh nvm  
>  ANN: ;; mona.  
>  REN: :(  
>  ANN: im gonna miss that dumb kitty  
>  RYUJI: u doin ok ren  
>  RYUJI: bc that last shit you did with yabadoobabababaa  
>  RYUJI: was like  
>  RYUJI: inTENSE  
>  ANN: hold up  
>  ANN: with what now  
>  RYUJI: …  
>  RYUJI: yanno  
>  RYUJI: ya...ba…  
>  ANN: …  
>  ANN: he should have destroyed us all  
>  ANN: beating him was a mistake  
>  RYUJI: ANN  
>  ANN: :)  
>  ANN: but its a good question  
>  ANN: pretty sure you controlled a god persona for like  
>  ANN: a few minutes there buddy boi  
>  REN: tired  
>  RYUJI: but cant sleep?  
>  REN: no  
> 

* * *

Ann tilted her head to the side, while reading her phone. Something...was super-duper up with Ren. Like yeah he was a quiet guy most of the time, but this was like...different somehow. She knew he and Makoto chilled after the gang split after the fight, which should have put him in a _good mood_. Get their Christmas touching on.

But this...this seemed off.

> ANN: psst  
>  RYUJI: uhh you add me to the group then text me on the side  
>  RYUJI: what happen  
>  ANN: does ren seem off  
>  RYUJI: oh def  
>  RYUJI: tbh I was about 2 text ya the same thing  
>  ANN: do you think he and makoto broke up?  
>  RYUJI: um WHAT  
>  RYUJI: man i hope not  
>  RYUJI: congrats bro u saved the world  
>  RYUJI: NOW TAKE A REAL BAD TIME  
>  ANN: :(((  
>  ANN: she was the last one to see him!!!  
>  RYUJI: orite they hung out after we all bailed  
>  ANN: i like how we both just know that  
>  RYUJI: as ren's bffs we must know all  
>  ANN: im glad u acknowledge this now  
>  RYUJI: but like  
>  RYUJI: now i cant...unthink it.  
>  RYUJI: u hear anything from makoto tonight?  
>  ANN: nopE  
>  ANN: i texted her about mb hanging after we split but she said no  
>  ANN: cuz plans with the bf  
>  ANN: then silence  
>  RYUJI: hmm  
>  RYUJI: i thought they were doin good.  
>  ANN: yeah i haven't heard anything about them fighting or anything  
>  RYUJI: ren…….does have to move back home in a few months  
>  ANN: DO NOT REMIND ME  
>  ANN: but...why not keep dating until he leaves?  
>  ANN: and long distance isn't that bad  
>  ANN: AND IT'S NOT THAT FAR  
>  ANN: im getting angry for something that might not have happened  
>  RYUJI: me 2  
> 

Ann pulled her blankets up under her chin and sighed, staring at the group chat again. Couldn't let it go too silent.

> ANN: but PARTY TOMORROW right??? ::))))  
>  RYUJI: what is that face  
>  ANN: ::::)))))  
>  RYUJI: f e a r  
>  ANN: >>>> :::::: ))))))  
>  RYUJI: ;lkajskldjf  
> 

And nothing from Ren.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she tabbed into Makoto's chat.

> ANN: hey <3  
>  MAKOTO: Hello.

Makoto...was awake. In the middle of the night.

> ANN: RYUJI  
>  RYUJI: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
>  ANN: makoto is awake.  
>  RYUJI: what the actual fuckk  
>  ANN: im gonna call her  
>  RYUJI: aNN  
>  ANN: :o im goin in

Taking a deep breath, she tapped _call_.

"...Ann?" Makoto's voice sounded tired, "Is everything alright? It's rather late."  
"Oh...yeah! Everything's _totally_ fine. I just saw you were awake, and thought I'd call ya."

She cringed. 

"Oh...okay," it sounded like Makoto was shifting in the background.  
"I...can let you go if you were about to pass out!"  
"No...no it's fine," Makoto sighed - she sounded off too.  
"You...okay? You sound kinda funny."

There was a long pause, that made Ann's stomach run cold.

"I...don't know. I spent some time with Ren, and I think he's keeping something from me."

Well, that wasn't what she expected.

"Sorry, I really shouldn't complain about him to you."  
"No-no! You're fine! Complain away. I'm here to listen. I'm friends with him, yeah. But...I'm also friends with you. Promise I won't pass any of this along!"  
"Really?"  
"Um...of course. So...what happened?"

Another long pause.

"We...were just spending some time together. And he just seemed...sad. I know he isn't the most...expressive or excitable person, but this was different. I've never seen him quite like this before. Even with all the things involving Shido. Akechi. He was...fine. Maybe got a bit more quiet, but not...like this. It was like every time he thought I wasn't looking, he'd...I don't even know how to describe it."

As Makoto gave her the dirt, Ann pulled her laptop onto her lap - wanting to type at Ryuji as she was hearing all of this.

> ANN: update  
>  RYUJI: ren is still dead silent wtf  
>  RYUJI: that was a fast call  
>  ANN: still talking  
>  RYUJI: how r u talking and typing  
>  ANN: wow  
>  ANN: laptop, dumbass  
>  RYUJI: o  
>  ANN: ren was apparently off when they chilled :\  
>  RYUJI: :\  
>  ANN: "keeping something from her"  
>  RYUJI: what is up with him  
>  ANN: IDK  
>  ANN: maybe he REALLY misses mona  
>  RYUJI: fuck ill crawl into bed with him and tell him to sleep  
>  RYUJI: hmm  
>  ANN: wowowow  
>  RYUJI: can i rephrase  
>  ANN: im screenshotting  
>  RYUJI: wait no  
>  ANN: and sending 2 ren  
>  RYUJI: y r u like this

"...And maybe it's not fair to him, but I just...don't understand why he can't talk to me about whatever is going on?" Makoto continued, "I...thought we were closer than that."

"Did he text you after you left?" Ann finally put the phone on speaker and on her knee - getting tired of shoving it between her ear and shoulder, "Sorry you're on speaker. Nobody's home so...feel free to be Ryuji and scream about the Phantom Thieves."  
"Oh...that's just mean," she could hear the smile in Makoto's voice, which eased the _ever growing_ stress monster that was starting to form, "But...yeah. He texted me an apology, saying he was tired and had a lot on his mind. Then some hearts."  
"You respond?"  
"I...have not."

> ANN: damn makoto is a cold hard bitch  
>  RYUJI: ??  
>  ANN: our SWEET REN  
>  ANN: texted her sorry and that he was tired  
>  ANN: WITH HEARTS  
>  ANN: she she DIDN'T REPLY  
>  RYUJI: how...could anyone resist ren sending hearts  
>  ANN: IDK  
> 

"I probably should, though. I just...oh, this sounds like I'm talking about an animal. But I don't...want to encourage him to act like this, and just text me to make it better. What he did tonight, really hurt."  
"And your feelings matter, Makoto," Ann suddenly felt very aware of the volume of her typing, "But...maybe say something?"  
"He...hasn't complained to you about me, has he?" her voice growing super-duper quiet.

Oh, why did she put herself in the middle of this?

"Not...directly," she cringed as she felt the words leave her mouth, "He was just awake and in a weird mood earlier. He's been quiet, so dunno if he's passed out. Just...really one-wordy. Ren is like the most chill person I know, and he did _not_ seem chill."  
"I really should respond…" Makoto sighed, "I'm really sorry to put you in the middle like this."

* * *

Ryuji glanced down at his phone from his small TV screen, seeing if there were any updates from Ann. Ren was still AFK, so he was just continuing to fill the void with games. Which...he was totally already playing, before the Drama started. After literally saving the universe, he felt like he _deserved_ to gorge himself on games.

> ANN: man makoto is just  
>  ANN: sad  
>  ANN: IM BIASED TOWARDS RENREN BUT  
>  RYUJI: :3  
>  ANN: ...oh no  
>  RYUJI: :33  
>  ANN: uve said renren 2 many times bitch  
>  RYUJI: IT FITS  
>  ANN: thanks i hate it  
>  ANN: but i think she's gonna text him back???  
>  ANN: then MAYBE he will b chill  
>  RYUJI: i should call him  
>  ANN: u always want to call him  
>  RYUJI: it tru  
>  ANN: do NOT call him  
>  RYUJI: y  
>  ANN: what if his ACTUAL gf tries but the line is busy???????  
>  RYUJI: get gud  
>  ANN: no!!!

Ryuji unpaused his game - shaking his head. The game itself was...kinda meh. But he had been so _amped up_ for it, he was gonna play it anyway. The latest and greatest with FPS; just...totally had a recycled plot from the one before last. Buggy as hell. Graphics looked like garbage, compared to what they promised. But whatever. It was bought, and he was going to enjoy it, dammit.

> REN: hey  
> 

A new message. On the side. Away from Ann.

> RYUJI: sUP  
>  REN: pls don't crawl into bed with me and tell me to go to sleep  
>  RYUJI: wait what  
>  RYUJI: ...ann sent u that screenshot huh  
>  REN: yup  
>  RYUJI: well the offer is still there  
>  RYUJI: hey uh  
>  RYUJI: do...you want me to call?  
>  REN: why?  
>  RYUJI: you just...seem funky tonight  
>  RYUJI: feel like you could use the sweet sweet sounds of my voice  
>  REN: ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
>  RYUJI: where...are the sides of his face  
>  RYUJI: y did u unleash lenny onto the world  
>  REN: 2 powerful  
>  RYUJI: srsly dude tho  
>  RYUJI: u ok  
>  REN: …

His phone started buzzing, with a picture of a mop that roughly looked like Ren showing up in a neat little circle. Ren...was calling him? That never happened.

"You got so quiet, thought you went to sleep, dude," Ryuji tried to keep his voice optimistic, despite feeling like...sorta kinda nervous on the inside. Something was obviously up, and he hated it.

"Not yet."  
"So...how's it feel to beat God?"  
"Like I still lost."  
"...Dude?"  
"I...can you promise me something?"  
"Anything. You know that."  
"You...can't tell anyone, okay?"  
"Cross my heart and all that jazz."  
"Tomorrow morning, I'm turning myself in."

Ryuji felt the bottom of his stomach give out.

"Wait, what?!"  
"Sae...talked to me after everyone walked off today. Shido's case isn't sticking. One of us has to testify."  
"For real?"  
"If...we all did, you'd all get in trouble. There's enough powerful people that hate the Phantom Thieves, that all of your lives would be ruined. You'd all be arrested under faulty charges."  
"Ren."  
"I...have to do this."

Ryuji's eyes closed, feeling something unwanted and warm running down his cheeks.

It...wasn't fucking fair. Ren was literally...the best guy he had ever met. Just...fucking good to the core. Only person in the multiverse who could make him chill. Who would literally go _out of his way_ to help literally _anybody_ , no matter the cost.

And now the cost was his freedom.

"Your probation…"  
"Sae told me I'd...basically be going to jail no matter what. Probably solitary, at least for awhile."  
"I…"  
"The…" Ren sighed, "Hope is that the murder charges the Phantom Thieves picked up don't stick. Then...there at least would be an end-date."  
"How...long?"  
"I don't know."  
"Days? Months?...Years? Dude you gotta give me something."  
"I don't know."

Ryuji felt like he was going to throw up.  
They had won. This couldn't be happening.

"Why...didn't you tell Makoto?"

It all made sense now, but he wish it didn't.

"She...told you about our fight?"  
"Didn't...know it was a fight. Just knew something was up."  
"She'd try to stop me."  
"And I fucking won't?"  
"Not if I ask you not to."  
"Renren--"  
"Don't."  
"I…"  
"My future died as soon as I saved that woman from Shido," Ren's voice barely above a whisper, "We both know this is how it has to be."

Ryuji covered his mouth, as he felt his emotions get the better of him. The half-sob still came out anyway; probably obvious as fuck over the phone.

This...he didn't even have words for how shitty this was.

"I'm sorry, Ryuji."

It took him way longer than it should've to find his voice.

"Don't...fucking apologize, dude. Just...fuck."  
"You...won't tell anyone?"  
"I...promise."  
"Thank you."

Ryuji sat in silence, eyes locked onto his knees, "I'm...gonna miss ya, dude."  
"I'm...going to miss you too."

A weird desperate feeling pulled at his stomach. Was this...really the last time for _unknown period of time_ that he was gonna talk to his best friend?

"Ren...I'm glad we met."  
"Me too. Goodight, Ryuji."  
"Goodnight, dude."

And the line went dead.

* * *

Ren sat in a booth downstairs - head resting on a table as he stared at his phone. He shouldn't have told Ryuji. It...wasn't fair to him. But he had to talk to someone about it. Hear the words out loud so he knew it wasn't a mistake.

> MAKOTO: Sorry I got weird, earlier.  
>  MAKOTO: Today has just been...a lot, for all of us.  
>  MAKOTO: I mean, you took on a God and won.  
>  MAKOTO: You're probably exhausted, and it wasn't even fair for me to ask you to hang out.  
>  REN: Please don't blame yourself.  
>  MAKOTO: Why are you awake?

Ren smiled, enjoying how quickly she shifted from apologizing to becoming Morgana.

> REN: no cat to tell me to  
>  REN: :)  
>  MAKOTO: I thought you were tired??  
>  REN: :)))))  
>  MAKOTO: REN.  
>  REN: :))))))))))))  
>  MAKOTO: Please go to sleep.  
>  REN: you're awake too.  
>  MAKOTO: I also didn't summon a God Person and shoot a literal God in the head today.  
>  REN: did it look cool  
>  MAKOTO: As Futaba and Morgana say adnausem:  
>  MAKOTO: Lookin' cool, Joker.  
>  REN: can you call me and say that in my ear  
>  MAKOTO: Are you asking me to call you at….  
>  MAKOTO: 3 in the morning?  
>  REN: yes  
> 

Ren's phone buzzed in his hands, a picture of Makoto mid-sneeze filling the screen.

"Hey."  
"Hey yourself," her voice quiet, and a bit raspy - causing her to clear her throat, "Lookin' cool, Joker."

Ren laughed, and closed his eyes, as he continued to lean his head on the table.

"Amazing."  
"So what are you still doing up?"  
"Eh."  
"Honestly, I feel it too. Something feels...weird, doesn't it?"

Ren hated how perceptive she was.

"Let's...talk about anything else."  
"Like what?"  
"Made any progress on your college apps?"

A long and drawn-out sigh told him no, but she had a lot to say on the matter.

A soft smile pulled at his lips, as he rested his chin on his arm; listening as Makoto went on a rant about how the application process was corrupt and how it could be easily streamlined. About how despite that, she was excited to hear back from her favorite schools. About how she was really going to do it - really going to take on being the Police Commissioner. How she was excited to start change from the inside, by just being a good example, and calling out other cops on their behavior. About how it was ironic how she had spent the last year as a thief, and yet wanted to get into law enforcement.

About how she was happy and excited about the future.

Ren's eyes closed as she spoke.

Yeah, it was the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ann: where did everybody go
> 
> \---
> 
> i beat the game about a week ago and i'm still feeling thingS


End file.
